After
by Niki Bogwater
Summary: A glimpse into the life of our favorite little ponies after they're all grown up. Collection of oneshots, updates are sporadic, but suggestions are greatly appreciated. (Disclaimer: I don't own the cover art!)
1. Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle adjusted her reading glasses on her nose as she picked up a quill to sign the agreement. Mayor Mare had suggested that Ponyville expand its local park to include more picnic areas and playgrounds for the foals. Of course, Twilight had to get the documentation from Celestia in order to approve it, and now all that was left was to add her signature, and the land would be granted and construction could begin. She placed the tip of her quill beneath Princess Cadence's flowery signature, wondering which form of writing she should use. Celestia's name was printed in elegant, flowing cursive, while Luna's was neatly printed in bold letters that leaned a bit to the side. Twilight wanted her signature to be unique, like the other princesses'. It had to be perfect.

"MOOOOOOMMMMYYYYY!" Twilight nearly splotted ink all over the important paper. Sighing, she laid down her quill and glasses and set the paper carefully on top of a shelf.

"Alright, you two, what's the matter now?" she asked as she trotted into the playroom. A pink pegasus with a curly blue mane dashed towards her mother, hopping impatiently on her hooves.

"Sunbeam's hogging Golden Guard!" she whined. Twilight sighed again with a rueful smile on her face.

"Honestly, you two can't even share your own baby brother?"

"Starlight Sonata had him all morning!" Sunbeam put in, trotting over with a baby colt settled happily on her back. He cooed playfully at the sight of his mother, and stretched his pale yellow hooves out, asking for attention. Twilight gently lifted him up and nuzzled him with her nose, smiling as he giggled.

"I want a turn, Mommy!" Starlight shouted.

"I think Golden is getting tired of you girls bickering over him. Oh, no wonder," Twilight said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's nap time for him." She placed the tiny unicorn on her back and folded her wings around him. "I'll go put him down. You two find something to do that won't cause a fight. Why don't you see if Uncle Spike will play a game?"

"Can't I put him down for a nap?" Sunbeam pleaded.

"No, me! You had him all morning!" Starlight argued.

"I did not! You had him before lunch, remember?"

"That was over an hour ago!"

"Was not, you're exaggerating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Mother, isn't she exaggerating? ...Mom?"

Twilight laid the baby unicorn in his crib, singing softly. He cooed contentedly as she used her magic to spread a soft blanket over him. A minute later, the baby was fast asleep, but Twilight still didn't get up. She would rather stay in the pleasant darkness of the nursery and watch her baby sleep than go back to fussing over legal documents. The door opened quietly, and she felt a warm hoof wrap around her, and turned her head to accept a kiss from the hoof's owner.

"What were the girls arguing about?" Flash Sentry whispered, adjusting the blankets around Golden Guard.

"I think our fillies need to start a babysitting company. One colt just isn't enough for them, it seems."

"We could always get another one..." Flash teased, to which Twilight giggled softly.

"TWILIGHT! HEEEEEEELP!" Spike's deep-throated voice bellowed desperately, reverberating down the halls, and shocking Golden Guardian out of his nap, who began to fuss.

"Oh, sounds like the girls took my advice..." Twilight chuckled. "Can you get him back to sleep? I have to pry our fillies off of that poor creature."

"Can do," Flash said cheerfully, lifting Golden with his wings and cradling him gently.

A massive dragon, stretched out on the rug in front of an equally massive fireplace, teeth flashing and claws flailing ferociously...was pinned down by two fillies barely a tenth of his size.

"Come ON, Uncle Spike!" Starlight insisted, pulling one of his spines.

"Wake up!" Sunbeam screeched in his ear. "Tell us a story about the time you and Mother got sucked into another world and you turned into a dog!"

"I thought he was going to play tag with us!" Starlight interrupted, jumping on Spike's head, rumpling his scales.

"Story!"

"Tag!"

"Story!"

"Tag!"

"Time out," Twilight put in, lifting Starlight off of Spike's head so he could breathe.

"What took you so long?" he gasped, rubbing his spines where the fillies had stepped on him.

"Unlike you, Spike, I have responsibilities to take care of," Twilight said, prodding him with a hoof affectionately. "Now, girls, who wants to help me bake cookies?" She smiled as Sunbeam and Starlight shrieked in delight and bounded off to the kitchen. Spike sighed in relief as they disappeared down the hall.

"I take it the documents have been taken care of, then?" he questioned, stretching laboriously and scratching behind his ear with his back claw (he never did get over that habit after returning from his adventure as a dog).

"Well...no, not exactly..." Twilight blushed, flapping her wings slowly, something she did when she ran out of things to say, which was rare.

"You HAVE changed. I can remember a time when you'd have gone totally nuts if you spent more than five minutes away from an assignment."

"When you grow up, Spike," Twilight said softly, as Flash tip-toed in, a drowsy Golden Guard draped over his shoulder. "...you find out that some things can wait." She took her colt from Flash, pecking his cheek as she trotted slowly back to the nursery.

**A/N: Hey, so I'm trying to be as cannon-friendly as I can be, but since the series isn't really over yet and none of us have any idea what will happen to the Mane 6, please excuse any errors you see in the future. Also, please tell me what your favorite pony is if you review. I might write a oneshot about their life after the fact!**

**-Niki Bogwater**


	2. Fluttershy

_CRACK-A-BABOOM!_

Fluttershy bolted upright with a squeak, then dove back under the blankets as another fork of lightning slashed at the sky. She hated thunder. Especially thunder at night. The dark made everything so much more..._threatening_. She quivered under the blankets and folded back her ears to block out some of the sound.

The bed shifted beneath her, and the other occupant rolled over with a groan. "Who left the window open..." he muttered, stretching out a claw to close the shutters. Fluttershy held still, hoping he wouldn't notice her discomfort. She hated it when he saw her frightened, not only because it was embarrassing, but because it seemed to upset him too.

Discord got back into bed, and Fluttershy tried to pretend she was a rock. Maybe he would just think she was asleep and-

"Fluttershy, you're going to suffocate..." Busted. Fluttershy peeped over the blankets nervously, to find Discord gazing at her with concern. "That's better..." He stretched and yawned and adjusted the covers before lying down again, curling his long body around her and folding a feathery wing over her. "Go back to sleep..." he murmured tiredly. "I won't let the thunder hurt you."

Fluttershy sighed, partly from embarrassment, and partly from relief, and cuddled up against the soft fur near his neck. The thunder could crash and scream and roar all it wanted, but it wouldn't scare her anymore tonight. Surrounded by Discord's protective warmth, she began to drift off again...

_Bump!_

Fluttershy was up again with a squeal. Discord uncurled and turned on the bedside lamp, looking around anxiously.

"It's just me, Mommy..." said a small voice. A tiny filly with a sea-green mane and wide, fearful violet eyes crept out of the shadows, and Fluttershy relaxed again. The thunder rolled menacingly again, and the filly cowered against the edge of the bed. "C-can I..." She didn't finish her request, because Discord swept her up and clung to her, nearly sobbing.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he wailed, winking at Fluttershy. "My dear, we were just thinking that we should die from fright soon if we didn't have some brave foal to come sleep with us and keep us safe. Really, Mommy and I were just getting ready to swoon! Please, if you love your parents, stay with us just for tonight. Pleeeeeeease?" Discord turned on his best "puppy eyes" while Fluttershy giggled behind a hoof. Sweethoof smiled nervously.

"Okay...I won't let the thunder hurt you or Mommy," she answered softly, eyes shining.

* * *

Fluttershy nestled down, sheltering the already sleeping Sweethoof under her wing as Discord pulled the blankets back over them and curled around his wife again. "Sleep well," he whispered to the dozing filly, before reaching over to turn off the light.

"Discord..." Fluttershy whispered into the dark. He squeezed her hoof in response. "You think this bed is big enough for one more foal?"

"...I suppose," he answered hesitantly, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I was thinking...Well, Sweethoof turned out so well, maybe we could adopt another. But if they're afraid of thunder too, I want to make sure we can fit the whole family in here." Discord chuckled.

"I'll measure the bed and fill out the forms tomorrow morning," he said fondly.

"Thank you." Fluttershy reached her nose over her wing and nuzzled his cheek. Sweethoof stirred slightly and murmured something in her sleep.

"Probably fighting off some more thunder monsters," Discord whispered, ever-so-gently smoothing out her mane. "Well, goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." And with that, Fluttershy went back to sleep, to dream of the next addition to the family, while Discord followed suit...after using his magic to make the bed just a little bit bigger. Just in case they adopted a third or fourth. Knowing Fluttershy, they'd have dozens before the end of the era. He sighed contentedly, his work done, and fell back into the gentle embrace of sleep, the fading thunder rumbling peacefully into the night.

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry if this disturbed you, but I am a hopeless Discord x Fluttershy sucker. Obviously, since they're completely different species, they couldn't breed, but I thought Fluttershy would still be the type of pony who would want children, hence the adoption bit. Feel free to complain about that, I won't judge, and I will take your criticism into account for future writing. Don't forget to leave suggestions on who I should do after I've finished the Mane 6.**

**Ciao!**

**-Niki Bogwater**


	3. Pinkie Pie

"Balloons?"

"Check!" Pinkie pulled a bright blue one from thin air and squeezed it, letting all the air spew out with a loud shriek.

"Streamers?"

"Check, check!"

"Noise makers?" Pinkie let out a cheerful blast from hers in response. "Hawaiian shirts?"

Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing in place, cocking her head confusedly. "Huh?"

"Weren't those on the list?" Cheese said, running his eyes over the sheet of paper in his hooves. "They should have been..."

"Oh, wait." Pinkie Pie zoomed out of the den, nearly set off a Sonic Rainboom as she tore upstairs, and made the house quake with her shout of "The BATHTUB!" Cheese Sandwich blinked once and Pinkie was back in the den, a load of Hawaiian shirts on her back. "I forgot that I put them away!" she said, dumping them on the couch eagerly.

"Fantabulous!" Cheese checked off the last item on the list as Pinkie Pie bounced up and down excitedly. "Then as soon as the delivery of two hundred and fifty gallons of punch arrives, we'll be set like settling shakes! I feel like this might be our best party yet, m'dear! The foals at the Ponyville orphanage will love it!" Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing, and her entire demeanor seemed to melt into a very un-Pinkie-like melancholy. "Pink?" Cheese prodded slowly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, 'course I am..." she said softly, moving to sit on the window seat. "I just...I wonder what kinds of parties we would have thrown if I hadn't...If I wasn't..." She trailed off as Cheese Sandwich settled beside her, looking mournful as he draped a hoof around her.

"I wonder too..." he said quietly, staring off toward the Everfree Forest. Pinkie glanced sorrowfully at the dilapidated old rocking-pony, which sat abandoned and dusty in the corner.

"I...I didn't know, Cheese," she gulped. "I swear I didn't know. If I had, maybe you could've...maybe we wouldn't have..."

"Don't talk like that," he interrupted harshly, squeezing her. "I'd've just married you anyhow."

"But you said you wanted...You've always wanted...and I couldn't..." Pinkie was trying very hard not to cry.

"I said I wanted foals, but I also wanted you. Look, Pinks, sometimes you get what you want, and sometimes you don't. Just like parties. Either you get a great present, or you get a sweater with a picture of a duck carving a statue from your mother-in-law..."

"I liked that sweater!" Pinkie insisted.

"Then you wear it. Anyways, you know we couldn't have taken care of a foal properly anyways without cutting our business down by at least half. Besides, I think it all worked out for the best. If we were always busy with our own, who'd be there to teach the orphanage ponies how to dance? Or bring pinatas filled with chocolate milk?"

"The chocolate milk was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Probably."

Pinkie was silent for a moment, something that was rare when she was younger, but was becoming a more common occurrence as adulthood had unfolded before her. "Cheese," she said at last, leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Pinks?"

"Will you always be here to make me smile again?" She looked up at him with those huge, blue eyes, endless as the sky and bright as the stars.

"That depends on how many good jokes I've got left."

"I like all of your jokes!"

"Then, I guess I will."

"I love you, Cheesy."

"I love you back, Pinksies."

**A/N: Okay, so you guys probably saw the whole Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich coming. After all, they have become one of the top Pony Pairs since "Pinkie Pride" was first announced. And who wouldn't want to see our beloved little Pinkamina with Weird Al's Ponyfication? It's a match made in Heaven, I tell you! **

**Okay, now that I'm done fangirling, just to be clear, Pinkie Pie and Cheese were unable to have foals do to complications on Pinkie's end (infertility). The reason I went with this was because I couldn't see them running a party-planning business and having kids at the same time. However, Pinkie Pie does really love foals, so one can assume that she would try to have some of her own. Unfortunately, my plot bunny has said no to that. Also, I imagine Pinkie couldn't stay crazy forever. Eventually she would begin to mellow out just a little bit (she's already shown her serious side in a couple of episodes), but I doubt she would completely lose that part of her that always makes us laugh. It just wouldn't be as prominent in her adult years. **

**Nobody wants to review, so I guess after I finish the Mane 6, I'll just go ahead and call this complete. I thought about doing Derpy Hooves, but I can't think of how her life would be any different as a grown up... Something with Dinky Doo, maybe.**

**-Niki Bogwater**


End file.
